Betray
by waterpeaches
Summary: Strucker is alive and he has added someone to his 'enhanced' list. What Steve Rogers discovers is that the new enemy may have a special connection to the Avengers, most importantly Wanda. (On FF only)
1. Change of fate

Change of fate

Metallic pounding and sharp screams seemed to give Baron Strucker less stress. His hands then moved fast against the keyboards, punching in codes and codas. Sweat fell from his brow, and he immediately let go of the board and rested in his office chair. He reached for the left side of his stomach and clenched it tightly.

"Telekinetic proactivity is low..." He growled. He jumped out of his chair and made his way to a rusted cage. Inside was a boy no older than 17, sitting against the rusty bars, breathing heavily. His light caramel hair was mattered and greasy. Streaks of blood were on his cheek bones and dripped from his hands. Not even the white cloth bandages could stop the crimson flow.

"AGAIN!" Strucker slammed his hands against the bars causing the older teen to flinch and breathe less. "Again...for the 3rd time." He adjusted his black leather coat and walked back to his desk and looked up at the glossy monitor, reflecting green-blue headlines depicting power mass. He pressed a small red button on his key board and several blocks fell out of a slot and into the boys cage.

The young male twisted his head around and then decided to take action. His hands lifted upward and his fingers twitched harder and harder as the wooden toy blocks rose higher and higher. He still tilted his head in awe at the glorious sight of red wisps forming around the child-play object.

"Good." Baron nodded and adjusted his one eyeglass. He pressed another button with force and a Hydra agent entered the cave, fully dressed in armor. The blocks collided with the bloody and hard concrete of the cell and the red disappeared from the boy's fingertips. He shook as he stood up and faced his rival. With one quick whip of his arm the man was pushed to the side of the cell. The Hydra agent groaned as he tried to stand up but was held down by the boy's red wisps. He pressed harder and harder as the rival screamed for mercy. The boy settled down and looked at his master.

Strucker smirked and raised a finger, then put it against his throat. The boy nodded and kneeled next to the agent. His wrists twisted as he controlled the agent's body, commanding it to turn around and face him. The boy's arms violently were thrown at the agent's head put stopped once a barrier of red surrounded it. The agent started to scream and struggle as the boy's wrists began to turn, moving his head. He too, was screaming in pain.

Strucker moved looked at the screen once again to pinpoint his exact areas where he's powerful. He entered the files of his most powerful test subjects. Once he noticed the two word name he was looking for, he pressed the file with a smirk.

Roman Strucker.

...

"The probability of all enemies resisting to fight is...at least a 75 percentage."

Steve cocked his head as he held the small ear piece and then placed it in his lobe. "Good, let's hope 25% vice versa." He adjusted his shield and leaped out of the helicopter controlled by Romanoff. He landed in a woods area, surrounded by pine trees and the stench of...smoke. He found it.

"Do you see anything?" The voice responded in his ear.

"Many things out of the ordinary, Vision." Steve started to dash towards the small one room hut. It looked lively, candles were lit inside but he could hardly see any movements. But for some reason Captain Rogers knew things were going down in there. Natasha's calculations were right. "I'm going in."

Steve reached the side of the house and crouched down low, his boots sunk into the fresh forest soil. Smells of pine cones and cinnamon filled his scenes, it was certainly peaceful. Hydra chose a good place, well done for them. He stood up quickly and used his shield to break down the large wooden door. Was surprised Steve was that there was a young woman draped in cloth. On the other side was a young man with a full grown beard. The odd couple didn't look at Steve of even acknowledge him. The woman was rocking slowly in a chair, staring at the war, fire, while the man was examining wood for fire.

"Romanoff, who are these people?" He contacted her by pressing his fingertips to his earlobes.

"Just give them that 25% Steve." Was the only response from widow.

Steve looked at the woman closer. He examined her face, very pale, narrow face with noticeable cheekbones...was she...starving? She looked a tad frail. Her skinny face shot up and looked directly at Rogers. Captain America huffed when he noticed the Hydra symbol on her left shoulder. The woman lunged at Steve, preparing to lock his neck with her legs. Steve grabbed them and threw the drapes off the woman, to reveal a slick tight black combat suit. He pressed his finger on the back of her knees. The woman cried in pain and fell to the ground, shaking slightly.

"You did the technique I've been begging you to do for about a year, well done." Natasha smirked. The widow swerved the helicopter to the edge of the forest and landed on a small rocky cliff. Out came her and Vision.

"Well, we might as well give them life, it will wear off in a few hours right?" He then charged at the man.

"Well," Widow responded. "Maybe 10.."

"You've got to be kidding me." Rogers chuckled as he smashed the bearded man's cheek with his shield, knocking him out. All was silent for a moment, Steve looked around the nicely built cabin. "All right." He sighed and pressed his finger tips to his earlobe again. "I've had my fun." His brown boots slowly pushed down on the wooden tiles, creating creaks. He paused and kicked one playfully. "Come out come out where ever you are~." He smiled slightly and pushed the tile down.

...

"Strucker. Sir we have intruders."

Baron shook his head slight and but a palm to his forehead. He knew this day would come, he knew he couldn't hide from the Avengers forever. "Urrg, alright, alright."

"Sh-should we send him in. I-I mean is he ready?" Strucker lifted his head to see his agent picking at his nails forcefully.

Baron Strucker didn't say a single word. He passed his colleague and approached the worn down cell to see the boy. His hair, still mattered, his cheeks, still dirty and bloody, at least the agents were nice enough to give him new clothes and wash the blood stains out of the new ones. He was now draped in all shades of red. A dark crimson jacket, a v-neck black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, shiny combat boots and shiny red skinny jeans. Strucker also gave the boy back what he needed the most. A golden locket draped around his neck. Strucker never peaked inside but he knew whatever was in there was precious to his little Roman. He also asked if he could paint each thumb black. Again, Strucker knew this meant something special to him, but he could never understand why.

His own creation knows more than he ever will.

Strucker opened the cell and dragged the young boy out. He lifted his dazed head and stared into his fathers fierce blue eyes. He could see his own reflection out of his fathers glass. Red took over his pupils and iris'.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for, I'VE been waiting for." Strucker shook him slightly. The boy was still dazed. "Captain's here."

Roman's eyes got larger and his frame suddenly became more poised. Strucker and Roman heard bumps above them. The sound of metal cracking and thumps. Strucker motioned his men to get ready and Roman was right behind them.

...

Rogers' adrenaline was pumping the farther he slid down. He knew exactly what was going to go down once he will enter the secret bunker. He put his shield in front of his chest and curled his legs upward. Ready to jump. And that's what he did exactly. Shots and bullets flew at him once he landed in the base, his shield was still raised as he rammed into enemy after enemy.

He pushed a person over by using his shield to slam into their back, and kicked another one in the nose charging at him. He threw his shield at an enemy nearby and grabbed an assault rifle from one of the agents once his hands were free.

He aimed the rifle at a metal staircase and shot at least two more down. His shield came back to him and he set it down, and examined the area. All was quiet until he heard slow, jagged footsteps approach him.

"You've got to be kidding?" Steve whispered in his earpiece. Romanoff didn't respond. Steve sighed gradually and sneered. "He's a kid." Why would they ever put a child in a position like this? He wasn't properly dressed like the others, nor did he look fit to fight.

Roman charged and threw punches rapidly at Steve. He blocked several but the young man found his way in. Steve was socked in the upper abdomen, then in the shins. Captain America groaned and knelt to the ground in pain. The older teen jumped backward and stood in a fight stance...was he waiting for him.

"You're good. Better than any of the others and they are twice your age."

The young boy didn't speak Steve's language, or so he thought. All he heard coming from the boy was a language he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You deserve no mercy, Captain."

'Wait, was he speaking Sokovian?' Steve thought. He looked down at his shield, them back at the young fighter. He squinted his eyes hard and tossed the shield as hard as he could. He opened his eyes, hoping that the young boy was either knocked out, or blown out of this room. But what he saw was a thing he never would hope for.

The boy's hands were raised and his fingers were moving dramatically as his wrists turned. Speckles of red surrounded the shield as it was turned in mid air by his wrists. Steve's eyes widened as he watched the young man examine the shield, cocking his head. These movements...they remind him of someone. The boy's head turned to him and his wrists twisted harder, more red formed around his shield.

He was going to kill Steve.

This boy could rip his own heart out and this teen wouldn't care.


	2. Black ice

Black ice

The boy showed no mercy at all, as he threw the shield across the room. Red speckles exploded against walls and counter tops as he moved the large object around. Rogers swiftfully dodged every move, rolling under tables and over cords. He couldn't believe this, who managed to give this boy the same powers as Wanda? They didn't even harness Loki's staff anymore. Tony had it docked away.

Steve couldn't run from this any longer. Thankfully luck was on his side. He stood on a nearby table and watched a figure enter the fight. Vision glided almost gracefully towards the teen, who stopped and stared in awe at the remarkable robot. Vision did nothing, he only glared at the teen as his right hand twitched. The shield was dropped and Steve ran to pick it up. Vision continued to control the boy. He stood perfectly still, not moving an inch to get after Steve.

"Go." Vision muttered softly. Steve straightened himself up and sighed.

"What?"

"Go," He muttered again. He stopped glaring at the young man and dropped him to the ground. He was gasping for air and coughed several times as his voice became more raw and droplets of blood dripped from his chin, splattering to the ground as hard as bullets. "Leave now."

Steve only nodded and eventually found his way out of the bunker. Vision left the boy coughing and wheezing as he glided over to the monitor. He stretched out a crimson metal hand and slowly pressed his fingertips onto the surface of the aquamarine screen. He closed his eyes and shifted his head to the side, gathering in materials. He paused, and opened them in shock.

Vision shifted himself towards the side of the wall and phased through it, leaving yellow particles floating near Roman. Roman steadied himself and sat upward. He rubbed his hands rapidly and tried to calm down his breathing. It never worked. Nothing ever 'works' for Roman. The car accident, this ability...he can't take it anymore.

"Father?" He called. His voice only echoed. No sign of Strucker. "Father!" He stopped yelling, his voice was raw, he didn't want to lose it. Roman grunted as he stood up and looked around the broken facility. Broken Hydra agent bodies littered all over the floors. He cringed and began to walk.

His father was gone. He must've escaped. Roman tried to sense him but it would only bring pain if he tried, he wasn't used to this yet. He rubbed his index on his black painted thumb out of anger. If this was going to be how he would live the rest of his life, so be it. He inhaled sharply and started to walk out of his home.

...

"I saw what he was doing." Natasha muttered to Steve while pushing a warm mug across the table. "I got him on tape."

"I just don't understand." Steve took the mug and sipped the black coffee slightly.

"None of us do."

"Stark has the scepter secure?"

"From what I know."

Steve sighed and continued to drink the coffee Romanoff made for him. "Vision told me he was left alive. He spared the poor soul." But Steve really wanted to know is how did they give this minor these capabilities and who conducted the experiment after all.

"Do you think, Strucker d-?" Steve spoke slowly but was cut off in an instant with Natasha's harsh intonation.

"He's gone, Steve. Blood was drawn and 'peace' was written, he was stabbed to the chest. Give it up." She cleared her throat and turned to the window, watching dark grey clouds roll by on a muggy New York afternoon. "Sorry." She sneered and placed a hand on her chin.

Rogers shrugged and adjusted himself in one of the bar stools. He then leaned down and rested his elbows on the table and folded his hands together. "Then somehow they gained that power again, Wanda is secure with us, they didn't draw any blood of hers...in her experiment..." Steve trailed off the turned in his chair rapidly once he heard footsteps, just the person he needed to see.

"Hi guys." Wanda smiled and sat down on one of the stools next to Nat. "Was this one alright?"

"Oh...yeah it went smoothly." Natasha looked up at Steve who clenched his teeth.

"I promised not to mess with any of your minds. But I can tell something is off." Wanda crossed her arms and raised a brow at Captain America. 'Please?' She mouths.

"Here, look." Natasha muttered and reached in her pocket. She flicked the small device and a holographic video appeared. "Last night, 2:39 am, in the Sokovian Hydra bunker."

Wanda watched carefully as the holographic Steve Rogers threw his shield at the boy who trapped it in his own hands. The audio began to crackle once the boy summoned his crimson smoke. Wanda made a quiet gasp and steadied herself in her chair. Natasha then fast forward the video to when Vision began to control the boy's movements, upsetting his muscles.

"Vision retrieved a name. Roman Strucker."

"But, he never mentioned he had a son." Wanda argued at Natasha's fact.

"He has to be alive. Who else could have the mind set to give these guys abilities like this?" Steve held his hands out and Wanda only shrugged, drooping her head. Rogers snapped his fingers. "Wanda, did Strucker ever take your blood after the experimentation."

"N-no." She moved her hands into her legs and twined them together. Steve groaned slightly and rested a hand on his chin. "His movements, he moves like someone...I know."

"Who?" Nat cocked her head.

"I'm not sure." She stuttered. "I don't know how that 'Strucker' got that, it certainly wasn't from me...I don't believe."

"But he's out. Vision left a track on him and he can find him." Steve said.

"It takes forever to update though." Romanoff pressed her lips together tightly.

"Only...8 hours..." Steve cleared his throat and got out of his chair to set the mug in the sink.

Natasha groaned and Wanda kept her head down, her curls a curtain over her face. She lifted it after a short while and turned to the Blackwidow. "Let me see him again, the boy..." She muttered. Natasha nodded and showed her the video again, a part played where Roman was speaking Sokovian which made Wanda's hair on her arms and legs cold and stiff.

"You deserve no mercy, Captain." The two women spoke in unison and glanced at each other. Wanda jumped out of her seat in an instant. Once she landed red speckles and smoke rose from her feet. Steve noticed this sign and rushed over to her.

"Wanda, hey...calm down alright?" Steve held her shoulders and shook her slightly. The Scarlet witch pulled back and furrowed her brow.

"Tell Viz to update, now." She muttered. "I'm not sure who this person is, but I swear I've seen him before."

"We need to move." Rogers turned to Natasha who has already gotten off her chair.

"Yes...in 8 hours."

"Viz got little information." He informed Romanoff.

"I blame Stark for this, he can create better." She crossed her arms and smirked.

"I...do too."

...

Roman trudged through the cold air of Sokovia, almost ramming into others. The civilians stopped and yelled at him, some even called him names in their language that were highly offensive, but he carried on, making his way through crowd after crowd.

He scanned the areas thoroughly. Homeless, businessmen, some kids, some shop-sellers. What he would do for a fresh piece of bread right now, or maybe some fruit. He remembered Strucker always giving him warm bread after a well good day of practice. It tasted warm, freshly baked. Sure, Roman's wounds were never cleaned, blood was everywhere in his 'cage' and his father rarely had conversations with him, besides yelling and commands. Some nights Roman started to ask himself if he was even his father at all. And why was he here? He tried so hard for such small rewards.

Roman took a good long look at the bread cart, watching the baker give a loaf to a young woman, he also noticed treats and Sokovian pastries were being cooked. Roman shoved his hands in his pocket to resist red from erupting. He couldn't steal anything. He leaned against a wall and pondered for a moment. But...survival of the fittest, Roman knew he was going to enter a world like this.

He huffed and turned the corner and walked into an alleyway. His eyes slowly turned red and he adjusted to the dark, murky scenery. He blinked rapidly and his color slowly turned back to hazel green. Dammit, a man.

A rich one too. He adjusted his well worn cuffs as he made his way down the dirty alley. What was a man like him doing in an area like this? Most importantly, Sokovia? Roman crouched low to the ground and started breathing rapidly. Was he really going to do this? Survival of the fittest, survival of the fittest... He continued to speak in his mind.

He stepped out of the shadows and approached the well dressed gentleman.

"Hi mate, having trouble." Well this man was fearless.

Fearless, British, Businessman,...rich. Roman took notes mentally.

His eyes slowly turned red and he spoke slowly and carefully to the man. "Hello. You will hand me...your..." He paused and looked at the ground in sheepishness. He slowly regained confidence and lifted his head again to the man. "...wallet."

"Yes, I will...hand you..my wallet." The man stood still, perfectly straight. His eyes turned bright red. Then, he slowly used one hand to get the wallet and handed it to the boy. Roman snatched it quickly, still staring at the man. He shoved the fine leather wallet in his jacket compartment and watched the man slowly regain consciousness. He grabbed the man, stopping him from falling and held his chest.

"What...what was that?"

"Sir are you alright?!"

"I felt...a strange sensation." He lifted the man up and he shook his hand. "Thank you...I really don't know what happened..."

"Yes, I must be going, enjoy the rest of your afternoon, sir,"

"Yes, mate I...will." Roman was already gone.

...

"There you are sir. Now...just enter the pin." The baker told him. Roman bit his lip and looked at the small machine in front of him. He forgot all about the code!

He closed his eyes and remembered the man. British, rich, and said 'mate' a lot. Maybe? He entered M-A-T-E. No use. The baker didn't seem to pay attention, he was already helping out another customer. His finger twitched and a form of red smoke emerged, he grabbed it and gasped. Baker didn't notice.

He looked at his thumb, still painted in black. He knew what this was from, a life stolen from him. He swore to his mother that he would paint them black every time someone close to him passes. He never knew his mothers name, surprisingly, but his father Baron Strucker always begged him and asked if he could make a promise, that when he died he would paint his index black for him. Roman never made the promise, and he's sure he will never make it, if he meets his father again.

His hand twitched slightly again as he remembered the car crash. He remembered his mother telling him we will be ok, he will live and move on to make great choices, to make a revelation. All he can remember after that was screaming, a large plastic bag, and then meeting Strucker for the first time.

He blinked and thought of the passcode.

L-O-N-D-O-N

The transaction worked! Roman smiled to himself but it quickly faded once the baker approached him. He wished him a good day and vice versa. Roman shuffled through the streets once again, with a new wallet, bread and,

Oh, yeah.

A place to rest.

...

AN: So tell me what you guys think of Roman! So many plot twists in this story to come I can't WAIt! ~Moonmilk


	3. Syndrome

**AN: Hey all! Thanks for waiting. I just had a lot going on and I didn't have time to write but I managed to squeeze some time in :). Please enjoy this chapter. Secrets are revealed ;) ~Moonmilk**

...

Syndrome

Roman ran his hand across the plush fluff of the hotel blanket. He sighed when he noticed a slight streak of ghostly red. The room was lighted with dim lamps in two corners of the room, which made the young experiment extremely tired, he already slept here once, today was his second day of 'living on his own' and he thinks he's got the hang of it.

He flopped on the bed and brushed off the crumbs and food from his room service. He was wondering what that British bloke was thinking right about now. He smirked to himself and hopped off the bed to take a quick shower, and change into his night clothes.

A sharp pain filled the back of his neck and he paused. Too much salt in his food, was that the reason why he has this? He lifted his hands as they started to shake rapidly, the pain got suddenly worse. He stopped himself before entering the shower room, only hearing the faint jingle of his necklace. Then, a voice.

'Who decides who's weaker?'

'In the end every man shows himself...'

That voice. He clamped his palms on his temples and sank to his knees. What was that voice? It sounded female, and familiar. And the first one, a male. Why didn't he recognize the male voice, why was he even recognizing any of the voices at all?

The pain then wore off and the voices disappeared. He rose to his feet and took deep breaths and rested his hand on the bathroom door. He just needed to rinse off, that's all. It was probably the food, maybe he got food poisoning?

He entered the shower, rinsed off and got into his bed clothes. Laying under the fresh linen sheets, he pondered still. A male and a female voice...they both had Sokovian accents like himself, maybe they were apart of his family. He hasn't seen his cousins in years though. And he was an only child.

Roman told himself to calm his thoughts down the the red suddenly escaped his eyes once more.

His stress was gone. For now.

...

The next day was bright and sunny, a perfect day for a walk or a quick visit to a café in Sokovia, and that's what Wanda exactly did.

Steve sat beside her, adjusting his black sunglasses and constantly clearing his throat. None of those tricks gave Steve her attention. He gave up and shifted his eyes to carts and sellers, taking in Sokovian and selling goods. Wanda continued to sip her tea and stir it quickly, filling it with at least 6 packets of sugar.

Without a word, Wanda got up from her seat, left a tip and her payment and swiftly exited the small café fence. Steve's eyes widened and he ran after his friend, desperate to know why was she so distant today?

"Wanda, I, hey- Wanda!" Steve slipped through several small crowds and finally reached her. "Wanda, we came all the way here and the tracking is over, why are we not creating a plan?"

"Macaroon street, Plaza hotel, I can sense him."

"And, why didn't you tell me that before?" He lowered his voice.

"Just...figured it out." She muttered.

Steve grabbed her hand and twisted her around. He didn't look anywhere in the crowd and neither did she. They only focused on each other. Steve could tell his friend was stressed. Maximoff's eyes drooped and her brows furrowed. "I hear a...voice. It doesn't sound like Roman Strucker."

Steve nodded and placed a hand on her arm. "Just be at peace. We will take this slow and find this boy."

Wanda began to nod but was cut short was an excruciating pain was felt in the back of her head.

'You didn't see that coming?'

She screamed and fell to the ground, her knees hitting the concrete. People gasped and watched the poor girl start to shake and clamp a hand over her mouth. Steve gasped and slowly picked her up.

"I'm sorry, pregnancy is tough in the early days." Steve changed his voice slightly and smiled to the utterly confused Sokovian crowd. He ran down an alley and dropped her to the ground, but still held her arms. "What...what the hell was that for, Wanda you had me worried. I thought you were going to go all-."

"Scarlet." She muttered. She took several deep breaths and stood up. "I heard him." She began to break down. "I heard him, Steve."

"W-who?" He stuttered and knelt down by her, rubbing her back.

Wanda bit her lip to stop making it move and quiver. She clenched her hands, her slender black painted nails dug into tender skin.

"Pietro."

...

Roman sighed and began to pack his things. He knew he was being watched, for some reason he felt it in his head. And the strange quotes filling his mind last night gave him creeps, it was best to leave this country.

He threw away the wrapper that kept the baguette he bought in the trash can. He then pushed his nightclothes in a worn out Walmart bag he used to purchase them in. He approached the door and grabbed his 'key card' and was ready to put it in the slot. He stuttered as he head a 'bang'.

Strange. Was it raining? Thundering?

Bang.

BANG.

Roman gasped as a bullet swerved though the door, past his hairline. He squealed slightly as he raised his hands, blocking himself for whatever will come next.

He was blown back and fell straight against the hotel wall. Smoke cleared and several men, dressed in a military green entered the scene. Roman still had his hands raised and formed a weak barrier of red around him. It's getting worse, more and more men emerged. He tried as hard as he could to block off their attacks.

As bullets broke out, he screamed slightly and raised his hands higher, as red fumes became more effective, blowing more men back. One was close to approach him but was blown back before he could even shoot. Roman caught the fabric of the man's shirt while using his power. The shoulder peace depicted an octopus. Hydra.

So, father hated him? He sent these men to find him, to possibly kill him? Was this the end of his life, for real? But he wanted to know the voices...

Once the thought of the voices were caught in Roman's mind he could have sworn he heard them again while blocking off the bullets.

'You didn't see that coming?'

That was the male! It's a new one, it was like...he was talking to Roman. He grunted slightly and his barrier began to wear off. A bullet was able to get through and penetrated him in the arm. He winced in pain but kept on moving his arms in circles, he knew the men were getting tired and he could possibly shoot them through the roof.

"No, mercy!" He shouted in Sokovian as his hands moved faster, twisting both wrists, flexing each finger. The red in the room became even more powerful, he felt like he could blow the Plaza! He continued to block, and fight as he heard the same voice slowly wear off in his head.

'You didn't see that coming?'

'You didn't...'

'You...'

'Coming?'

'Didn't see that coming...?'

...

Wanda was comforted by Steve once more before he helped her up and chatted with her, getting all her emotions out so she can get back on her feet and keep on walking. She stated she still had the connection with Roman, and that they were close to their destination. Macaron street.

The plaza hotel was just about a block away, then Steve noticed a young woman running and screaming. Wanda instantly thought Roman once she heard and saw the panicked woman.

'He's wrecking havoc, knew it.'

Wanda's personal thoughts wore away slowly once the woman started explaining the horrific actions inside the Plaza Hotel. She stated that several men are on the top floor, taking hostages and destroying important objects to the building.

"Steve, the bag." Scarlet Witch gasped right after she realized she left her sports bag containing his shield at the café.

"Turn scarlet, go ahead." He allowed. Steve held his right palm out as Wanda waved her hands around, summoning the shield as it traveled to Macaroon street. Captain Rogers caught it and looked at the woman, who was staring in awe, red faced. He ordered the woman to find shelter or head to the Sokovian police station right away, kindly. The two heroes headed to the hotel to find nothing but utter darkness inside, but they heard bumping and alarming noises from the top.

Wanda and Steve shared a quick glance before running up to the top floor.

"This way!" Steve motioned to her as they ran down hall after hall. The faint smell of pool chlorine gave Wanda a sense of relaxation, she stayed in this place with Pietro before with their parents, before and after their death.

Finally some action. Several agents attacked Rogers and Maximoff, but were quickly eliminated by the duo. The two fought off more and more goons until they reached the last room of the hotel. Rogers kicked down the weak, wooden door to find wisps of red flowing in and out of the room.

There was the boy Wanda was looking for. Bent down, covering his head, shaking with anxiety. Several bodies laid beside him, slowly oozing blood onto the cream carpet. Roman slowly pressed on hand onto the carpet, his palm created a bubbling, squishy reaction once it contacted with the puddle of blood. He slowly stood up, one hand on his head, the other still commanding the red particles to surround in the room.

Rogers walked closer to the teen. "Hey, kid." Roman seemed to jerk back, not in anger or in rage, but of fear. His hazel eyes have gotten larger, his lips parted almost looking like he was about to let out a quick scream.

Wanda pressed a hand to Steve's chest the walked towards Roman, also summoning her scarlet particles. She seemed to say nothing to the boy, which made Steve curious. He took a step back, readying his shield just in case the kid might crack. But, he knew Wanda could take care of herself.

She walked closer to the boy, the closer the Scarlet Witch came, the more Roman drew back. The older teen was now against the beige and slightly 'bloody' wall. He pressed his palms to the wall with anxiety, causing his release of power to shake the room. Wanda didn't stop, she drew closer and raised a hand, still baring scarlet. The red in her fingers died down and she eventually touched his chest. Roman flinched at first, but then eased into her touch.

Wanda sighed slightly and shifted her head to the side. Hand still on his chest. Images started to emerge of non other but, Pietro? Flashes emerged in her brain, depicting her brother as a young boy, then a teen, then a few years older, then his speed, his determination, the love and friendship he shared with his sister. Then something different emerged, a young boy with caramel hair swinging on a swing alone in a park, the scenery felt peaceful. A field of grass and yellow flowers in the back, with a lilac sky. But the boy seemed scared or maybe sad. His dark hazel eyes fell down to the ground and stuck there, letting his hair cover most of his face.

A flash happened again and a car crash was depicted. Slow movements entered Wanda's mind. A woman with the same colored hair as the boy was killed in an instant, her body laid around broken glass as police and first responders surrounded it. The boy was also in the crash and he too looked dead, or at least unconscious. He was slightly older.

The police and coroners helped the body of the young teen boy into a smooth plastic bag and placed him gently in a dark black limousine.

The thoughts ended and Wanda was placed back into reality. The pain hit her again. She placed a hand, almost violently on her brain stem and screamed, falling to the ground. Roman also screamed and somehow banged his against the wall, stumping back and hitting his head to the ground. Steve watched in horror as the two telekinetic humans plummeted.

Rogers stood still, but suddenly the Captain felt a cold and sharp cylinder on the back of his head. It cocked, and Steve realized it was a gun. He begged Wanda to get up and snatch it says from whoever was threatening him, but it was too late. She was still on the ground, screaming, along with Roman.

More guns cocked and Rogers knew he was outnumbered. He watched as the men slowly picked up a now motionless Wanda up and also a motionless Roman.

Steve's breath hitched as a cold, merciless hand grabbed his neck.


	4. We're all alright

We're all alright

Steve finally awoke in what was the base from the forest. It was now cleaned up, no more bodies, no more broken wires and bloody walls. Rogers shifted in his seat he was tied to, his eyes were filled with confusion and blur. He shifted his head to the right and groaned, his eyes saw multiple blurs due to whatever Hydra inserted into him during the kidnapping.

They've done it, they've captured the Captain and even Steve himself couldn't believe it. Since when did Hydra have all those agents and recruits? And their weapons certainly received a huge upgrade.

He noticed Wanda tied next to him, still knocked out and on the other side was Roman Strucker. So, they captured the kid too? Steve thought to himself. He wasn't tied in to Hydra at all, he had escaped. Hypotheses were present in Steve's mind now, wondering why the warlock boy left his father and his base. Most importantly, why did Strucker leave his son?

Wanda awoke. He braced himself for more screaming coming from her, but surprisingly she awoke with peace and grace, strangely. She shifted her head to the right and noticed the Captain, and bared a small smile. She entered his mind and began to speak to him.

'I'm sorry, that was...rough.'

'It's fine, we can find a way out of here, promise. Can you reach Romanoff or Vision through this?'

Wanda winced. 'I can't, they seem so far away, my mind can't travel that far, or so I think.'

Steve nodded and clenched his fists, trying to break out of his metal cuffs tied to his seat, no use.

'I don't know why I saw him.' She confessed inside Steve.

'Pietro?'

Wanda nodded at him and continued to speak to him. 'Yes, and the car crash...and the playground...that was him, Roman. But I don't know why-.'

'Does he know about Pietro?'

'...I'm not sure...' She cut the communication off once she heard footsteps and gasped. Strucker entered the room with several guards. He grinned with a sadistic manner, eyeing the two heroes, then his son, who was still knocked out. He said nothing when he approached the large blue monitor and began typing.

Steve rattled in his seat. "Did hell spit you back out?"

"Captain." Strucker turned and bowed. "It's been a while, hell and I have no reason to deal with each other, we are not alike."

"What makes you state that?" Wanda cut in and shifted her hands in an oval metal compartment, shielding her every part of her arms and fingers. "You murderer."

"Darling Wanda. The world needs people like me to save them, along with others."

"'Peace' was drawn in your blood, you were killed, slaughtered." She choked slightly and furrowed her brow.

"Oh, yes, about that," He moved to a small machine and tapped it with his finger. "About 20 years ago this plan was put in motion, and then 20 years later it was accomplished, I was the first to create a full copy of myself. A full human being. Do you know how many deaths could be avoided with this? Sure, it might change certain fundamentals of your body, wether it would be wrinkles or a change in clothing. But that can hardly be seen."

"You, f-freak...y-you monster." Wanda gritted her teeth. "I saw him, I saw the car crash, Roman Strucker was perfectly fine until you messed with him, he's your son!" She blurted. She shook in her seat, red seeped out of her 'hand' cage and guards put their guns out, raising it to every part of her body. "You don't know what your doing." Her voice lowered.

Strucker flinched at her remark and lowered his head. "I'm surprised you didn't see more, dear." He made his way back to the glowing computer monitor and typed in a small code. Holograms of pictures appeared, showing a smiling couple. One was a young woman with curly dark red hair, the same woman Wanda found dead in her vision. The other was a slightly older man, with short brown hair. "Eliza Monroe and Augustus Monroe."

"You...you killed Eliza." Steve stated, cocking a head. His breathing grew rapid and sweat trickled down his neck and forehead. Roman kept on sleeping.

"Oh my no, of course not. That was just a mishap that gave me a plan." He showed videos and pictures depicting the horrific and dastardly event. "Augustus was killed 4 years before this crash. Roman was 16 when I took him in, I couldn't possibly end my experimentation research with the twins. Roman was a strong, healthy young man. And, well, his mother was just too old. Rest her soul." He crossed himself and continued to pull up more photos.

"You could have let this boy be buried, like a respectable kid he was." Steve jerked. A guard grappled his head and turned it to the side, forcing his mouth open. Wanda's breath hitched at the sight. Steve noticed a gleam near the corner of the room. His shield. He struggled more but the drug inside him took away his strength too.

Strucker was silent once the experiment film started to play. Roman was pressed onto a hard metal chair, similar to his now. Wanda cringed as she watched the needles poke into the boy's wrists. Red erupted from his hands and surrounded the room. He screamed until his throat was raw and his head lifted, then fell to the head of the chair several times. It was just like her experiment.

The video changed and it showed Roman again, in a small, yet very clean cage. He was using his magnificent powers, controlling child's toy blocks. Once a guard entered the small cage for training, Roman lunged at the guard, with full force. Killing him instantly. Roman then paced in the cell, groaning, then screaming, his hands on his head. He then ran to the camera he noticed was recording him and screamed into it, then used his scarlet wisps to break the lens.

"He was out of it. The powers went haywire and it turns out the boy wasn't stable for these situations..." Strucker trailed off then started again. "So I added a new procedure."

"What." Steve choked, trying to speak with his mouth open. "What did you- do." He coughed.

Strucker didn't say anything. All he did was stare at the broken trio. Suddenly bumps were heard again above his cave. He muttered in Sokovian and didn't move an inch. He stood perfectly still. Steve eyed the man, glaring into his cold sea eyes. Why wasn't he moving? Who was even coming? He looked at tad frightened. Steve braced himself for what's next, hoping it's a teammate.

And indeed it was. He heard a few grunts and puffs of breath every time a bump was made. That voice. Natasha. The black widow jumped out of the shaft and raised her gun at him in mid air, blowing tissue out of his chest. Baron Strucker fell to the floor, cracks of bone were heard. Natasha grabbed a hanging wire and flipped around, killing the guards. Then out came Vision, freeing Cap, Wanda and Roman, surprisingly.

"Kill this guy?" Nat huffed, pointing a gun at Roman's head.

Steve was hanging on to Vision's shoulders as he glared at his friend. "No wait. Natasha you don't understand-." He huffed, still drowsy from Hydra's drug.

She stuffed her gun back in her suit. "I can live with that." She approached Roman's seat and picked him up, carrying him over her shoulder. "Let's move." She grabbed Cap's shield with her free hand and threw it at him. Surprisingly he caught it with hardly any strength.

Steve steadied himself up and Vision picked up Wanda. Soon the team was out of the base and back into the quinjet.

...

Wanda rested a hand on her chin. "I still don't understand why I saw him, there were so many questions to be asked." Out came a tiny whimper. Vision awkwardly touched Wanda on the shoulder and bowed his head. His mind gem began to glow, giving Wanda his attention.

"I know, it's hard to figure out. I've...never had a so called 'sibling' before. But the connection and concept of a person being related to you is remarkable. And I bet you loved him dearly. Wanda, I have no idea why he has returned."

Scarlet witch bowed her head. "I don't want the nightmares to come back. Vision, I'm scared." She stared at her closest friend and her red lips trembled. Visions eyes moved to her mouth and noticed her state.

He looked back at Roman, who was still asleep and dead weight, at least that's what Natasha said. It was a 'pain' to carry that boy she stated. He lifted a hand and slowly put it on her shoulder again. "May I?" He lifted his head. Yellow lights illuminated Wanda's face by his and she slowly nodded. She rushed into his arms and began to sob. Vision moved his hands slowly up her back and held it at the middle, resting his head in her neck, as Wanda did the same.

...

Roman was saved. Steve was ok with this, but he doesn't know what to do with the lost boy. It might take him a while to wake, but Rogers has so many questions for him. Steve trailed past his bunker and saw Wanda sobbing in Vision's arms. He knew exactly what she was thinking about, and he was glad she was able to share with Vision. He was the one and the only one that knew what to say to Wanda during a conversation regarding her brother. He doesn't even have a sibling and he knows what exactly to say.

He crossed his arms and watched Wanda slowly stop crying. His eyes them trailed down to a sleeping Roman. Natasha later announced that they will be landing in 30 minutes. He continued to watch the sleeping boy until the quinjet landed.

He studied his short muddy locks. His skinny nose and his lashes. His clothes were completely dirty, but the blood was cleaned from his face since he last saw him. Steve also noticed a small hole in his shoulder. He must've suffered a bullet from the attack at the plaza. Steve insisted on carrying the boy out and laid him in his own bed. He told Nat he wanted to watch the boy sleep and confront him about his father in the morning.

He knew this will be a challenge. Roman could go berserk, over the top. With his power, he could destroy the whole HQ!

Steve continued to stay by his side, watching him murmur and shake slightly. His two black painted thumbs are what stood out. They shook with rage, then calmed down, then shook again. Light wisps of red erupted then died down. Steve braced himself in the chair, preparing for a sudden blow. But nothing happened.

Steve could say he watched it also in awe. The way the flames of red wore off was remarkable, and somewhat graceful. But Steve would feel bad if that grace of his powers was taken away from him. Rogers did not was destruction chaos for Roman.

But his grace might disappear in a matter of hours. Who knows how this warlock will react to his 'other life' story.

...

AN: Oh boy more secrets revealed ;). And more to come! I'm kinda thinking of giving Roman and Steve a 'father, son' relationship later on. Not sure it might work out. BTW I was thinking about adding just a little romance to give it some fluff in this ANGST filled story. Probably ScarletVison! What do you think?~Moonmilk


	5. Cheap tactics

**AN: Thanks for waiting everyone! I was busy the past few days and I couldn't find an appropriate time to write. Well I finally finished chap five in time! Hope you enjoy this one! ~Moonmilk**

Cheap tactics

To Roman's surprise, he awoke in a finely lit room. Dust particles swarmed around him and he raised his painted black thumb to whisk some away from his face. He lowered his hand and quickly sat up. He was cleaned, his hair was washed and neatly combed back. And his garments were neatly folded on a beige dresser drawer.

He walked towards the window to get a view of the sun. He squinted at the sight and rubbed his iris', but he still felt relieved, even happy to see the sun again. He squinted again. I'm the distance he noticed tall buildings and steam pouring into the cobalt sky, then folding with milky white clouds.

He was in New York, even worse. The HQ. He looked outside and saw two men. One was in some sort of winged suit, flying around, looked like he was giving orders. The other had neatly combed long brown hair. Completely dressed in black, besides his massive and strange metal arm. Several men surrounded them in dark blue suits, counting and marching in unison.

Strucker has told him about these two. The Falcon. Sam Wilson. Military extraordinaire. Bucky Barnes, the winter soldier. Strucker said he disappeared two years ago, why was he here with them?

Roman took a deep breath and leaned against the dresser drawer. Oh god, why was he here, why was he present in this hellhole that is the Avengers initiative?! He heard a 'click' at the door and saw that someone opened it to fast for him to stop them.

The Captain.

Steve was dressed in a soft navy sweatshirt and baggy beige pants. He crossed his arms stiffly and slowly shuffled to the boy. Roman lifted his hands slowly, forming red. Steve gasped and took a step back, knowing this could happen. "Roman Monroe, I want you to come with me. Natasha Romanoff and I," He took a deep breath. "would like to ask you a few things, we mean you no harm."

Monroe? Who is Monroe? Why was this crazy freak Captain coming up with some stupid last name for Roman. He's Roman Strucker. Stru-ker. The one who sacrificed himself for his father. The true hero. He knew he couldn't trust the Captain, but he admitted there was an aura around him that seemed friendly, open and kind.

"Son, please come along." He grabbed his arm and then looked down at his nightwear. "Oh, sorry, change, Romanoff and I will be waiting outside." He then left Roman in his room, waiting.

Roman threw off his nightwear and then put on his black v-neck, then his red pants. Before he put on his necklace he twisted it around in his hands. He looked at the glossy golden texture, he loved the way it shines in the sunlight, how the dust particles dance over it. He lifted it upward, now controlling it with his red. He twisted it around as his fingers flexed below it. He slowly twisted his index and the locket necklace popped open. He sighed as he saw the pictures Eliza Strucker, and himself as a child, still in his grasp.

He quickly closed the locket and sighed, draping it over the neck. He quickly found his red jacket, his gloves and his red boots, then quickly exited the fine, well kept room. It wasn't every day Roman would sleep in a room like this, or find comfort in a bed like this.

Natasha smirked as she saw him walk out of his room. It slowly faded when she reached out her hand and guided him through hall after hall. "This way, Roman." She muttered. All Roman could do was listen and obey. Strucker told him all about her he wouldn't want to pick a fight with Black Widow.

He passed several 'enemies' he was told about, he noticed the robot that shunned him, Wanda, and a tall African-American man in a grey suit, Strucker never told him about this guy. He strolled past Vision and Wanda, then eyed the man. The man in the suit only stared back, brows lifted, lips pursed.

"Come on." Natasha gave him a light tug and he pulled away. Maybe he could enter that man some other time.

He sat in his 'chair' they designated to him. The room was dark. Again. It almost felt like he was convicted for a crime. There was a table, three more chairs, and a small stack of papers. Natasha sat in one of them and crossed her legs, biting her lip.

Roman didn't say anything, he only stared at the Widow in confusion. He noticed her foot began to shake, her jade eyes focused on the door. Who were the others? Is Captain going to be here?

The door finally opened to reveal, yes indeed, Steve Rogers and an older man, dressed in all black, with an eyepatch covering his eye. His jacket seemed to flow like a cape when the door closed, he straightened it and sat down next to Rogers and Natasha was on the other side.

"Mr Roman, I've heard things about you." The older man began. "And I believe you've heard things about me-."

Roman wanted to make a sly remark or a cheesy joke. Who does his man think he is, he talks like he's the president of this circus. The strange man in the eye patch was about to make a statement, then Roman opened his mouth in protest. "Showing me American propaganda won't give me a motive for respect towards the Avengers." His accent was thick with Sokovian.

Natasha titled her head to Steve and lifted a brow. Rogers looked back and pursed his lips slightly, looking at the floor.

The older man chuckled. "So it's true, you do read minds?"

"I'm a gentleman. I would never." Roman crossed his arms and lifted his chin. He took a deep breath. "Unless of course you try to hurt me, I will hold fear against you."

"I'm sure you would." Eye patch man leaned in his chair. Roman did not enter his mind until now.

'If you ever, lay a finger on me, or my company, I will burn you, internally, mentally. The only thing you will remember is Sokovia, and your orders of destruction, your sins, before you decompose.'

The man didn't jerk or sigh from frustration once he heard Roman's slow, unsettling intonation. "Mr Roman I insist you make this decision before Wolfgang Strucker destroys the Monroe mind completely."

Steve and Nat nodded in agreement.

"Cut the Monroe." Roman said quickly. He quietly departed from communicating in the eye patch man's mind and into the real world.

"You don't remember anything. Do you?" Natasha took a step forward. She looked at the man and he nodded, spreading photos of a young man and woman on the desk. Roman stared at the pictures blankly, cocking his head.

"Eliza and Augustus Monroe...you are...the offspring." He revealed. Roman lifted his eyes to the older man.

"No, no, my father is Baron Strucker. He blessed me with these abilities because he loves me and-." His voice became raw and it cracked. He slowly stood out of his chair when he noticed that 'Augustus' shared the same hair color as him. He backed up when thoughts swarmed in his head.

...

The air was crisp and clean. Roman adored it and lived for these moments when the air was right, and the smell of lilacs lingered in the park. It was a perfect night, a lavender sky, yellow flowers, and the sound of no bugs.

Young Roman plopped on the yellow swing. He slowly pushed back and forth, staring at the wood chips scattered around him. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, he thought about his father. His city. Sure, it was a bit bankrupt and...the stock market wasn't so hot. But, Sokovia is fine...right?

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. The scent of flowers and lilac filled in him and he softly smiled to himself. After a while, he heard footsteps. They were very soft, subtle and relaxing. A warm yet strong hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped off the swing and faced his father with a smile.

Roman ran into Augustus' arms, taking in his scent and slightly rubbing his back. His father did the same to his son.

"Oh Roman. You never listen."

The young boy lifted his head and stared at his father, arching his brow.

"You haven't heard the dinner call yet? Your mother is worried." He cocked his head and chuckled, picking his almost 'lookalike' son up and he carried him out of the small woods that lead to the park. Then they reached his house.

He remembers the taste and smell of the food Eliza cooked for him. And the special jokes and stories they shared. His father was slightly quiet that night at dinner. Roman remembers his bedroom, climbing into the warm, cozy atmosphere gave him peace and serenity. He collected lilacs and yellow flowers from the park and set them in his room to get the smell. They ran out fast, he remembered how stressed he felt when the smell went away, and how he begged his mother to go back to the park to gather more and more for his room, and maybe the whole house.

But out of all the scenes of that day, he remembered the argument. The first REAL and scary argument Eliza and Augustine Monroe shared. It wasn't physical, no, but their words literally teared each other apart, one by one. He shuttered at each remark, and pulled the lilac scented blankets to his face.

Augustine left the household, and it was revealed two weeks later that he was killed by Sokovian gangsters. Eliza changed the day he left, and changed even more once his death was announced.

...

As a young teen, Roman was ecstatic once he heard his mother purchased a new car. It wasn't every day that he would wake up to the smooth revving engine of the vehicle. He was surprised his mother could afford it. They went out of a few spins, but only she could control it. She could never trust anyone once her husband died. Not even Roman.

She was also losing her job that day. She didn't tell much to Roman, but she revealed that her boss wants her to go. He had no idea what she did to him, or what she did wrong. Did she crack? Was the death of his father too much for her even now?

During one drive, Eliza promised Roman he could finally roam around the streets and go shopping for fun on his 16th birthday. He was happy, but his mother seemed the complete opposite. The ride to the inner city was radical, and overly unorganized. Roman had to hang onto the car door handle, his mother drove so fast that day.

They made it into the inner city. Roman hasn't been there in years. The only time he remembers being there is for an errand his father needed to do, he gladly took his son with him. The city was worse now. Drugs, criminals and piles of rubble filled the dark streets.

Sokovia was not a utopia, never has been, never will be.

His mother gripped the steering wheel harder than before. Sweat dripped from her brow and she clenched her teeth, so extremely hard that Roman could have sworn he saw a sliver of blood in her front tooth. She swerved a little, causing other members of the traffic to move with her.

One driver moved so far that he was driving in the sidewalk! Thank god he didn't hit any oncoming pedestrians. He got out of his car and started swearing in Roman's mother language. Roman gasped and then grabbed his mother's right arm. She stuttered as she spoke, he couldn't make out what she was exactly saying.

"M-mom." Tears were now in Roman's eyes, Eliza looked at him in the same way, eyes kept off the busy road. "MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I-...MOTHER!" He gasped as she swerved again, in the on coming lane.

He screamed as a vehicle crashed into their's.

Roman could only remember the sorrow in his mother face and eyes. He remembers clutching the locket, his fingers pressing against the solid gold oval. He remembers the people in the locket, Eliza and Augustus.

All he saw was his mother, being separated and falling out of the window of the right door. Glass and shards surrounded him, cutting deep into his delicate skin. His breath hitched and he screamed once more as the collision sent him flying out the front, hitting the vehicle in front of him and finally hitting the dirty Sokovian concrete.

...

He sputtered Sokovian so unrecognizable, even Romanoff couldn't translate. Roman backed up against the wall and took in the jagged breath. One...two..then several.

"Fury..." Steve looked at the older man and crouched next to him.

Natasha muttered something in Russian and hid behind Steve as well. Roman shrieked and fell to his knees, sending tendrils of red scattering around the room, braking glass and windows. That sent the three Avengers back against the wall. Steve heard a sharp crack in his back and he hit his knee as it collided with the room tile.

Fury was against the ground and Natasha was on her back moaning.

Roman stood up and began to hyperventilate, sweat beaded down his brow. He took slow steps and then eventually left the room in a hurry, leaving the three on the ground in pain.

He ran through the HQ halls, with red surrounding him. His wrists and fingers movies rapidly, while taking out several coworkers, knocking them into the walls. Foam seeped through the sides of his mouth as he began to pick up pace.

'Why did she kill me?'

'She did not want to kill you, she was struck with fear.'

'Does that mean the fear took over the love for her son, for the people around her?'

'You fool, fear is inevitable after love.'

Roman growled to himself, to the voice in his head. An on coming figure was headed his way, it looked feminine. He couldn't make out the face nor could he hear the voice of her, but he did make out the swift like motions. Her hands and wrists, twisting, the red was noticeable in her hands too.

Roman growled again and shot the woman to the ceiling. He could now hear the faint yelp coming from her. He ran past her once she fell with a loud thud.

...

Roman jumped off floor after floor, knocking every person out in sight. He eventually slowed down and the room seemed quieter. He rubbed the corners of his mouth and his walking slowed down. All he could hear was the click of his boots on the clean tile floor, and the slight sound of the particles of dust, dancing in the sunlight.

He looked back, taking a deep breath. He could see several people on the floor, still unconscious. He made sure each person knocked out wouldn't awake until he told them to. Roman made his way out of the small office room and then to a small café area.

The smell of coffee was relaxing. Roman cocked his head and he examined the drink making machines. After he was done, he was about to make his way out of the room, hoping he could find an easy escape route and escape this hellhole.

A clang noise was heard behind him. Roman turned, but saw nothing. He flicked his wrist slightly and red was commanded to appear. His eyes shifted to the right, then to the floor. Another clang noise.

He was now tense. The smell of coffee couldn't put him at ease now. His hands shook was he swirled around, his coat floating slightly. He reached a hand out to capture whomever stopped his escape.

He titled his head. Hazel eyes glared at blue ones.

Red tendrils captured a metal arm.


	6. Feel free

**AN: Alright here it is! Man this story is so crazy sometimes my head hurts just thinking about it, and more secrets are yet to be revealed! BTW, I am open to prompts, if you request a prompt I find interest in I would gladly write it for ya! But this story has a long way to go. Like always, enjoy!~Moonmilk**

Feel free

James Buchanan Barnes stood flat on his feet, knees bent, metal arm stretched out covered in red. It slowly turned around, metal started to bend and twist. Roman pushed his palm closer to the soldier, symbolizing a crushing action with his hand. Bucky's arm got dense and cracked even more.

"Don't. You dare think you and your circus freaks can persuade me to join this-this." He started to laugh. Barnes didn't speak nor move his eyes. They were directly on Roman. Surprisingly, Roman didn't move any further with his magic. But, the pain of red still circled in Bucky's arm.

Roman stopped laughing lightly and his magic suddenly got weaker. The winter soldier could feel the sensation of a free limb. The metal's dent was fixed, pops and sputters came out of his mechanical arm and it was suddenly back to normal.

Roman sighed and put his arm down, but he was still in his fighting stance. Bucky still said nothing, still standing straight, bright blue eyes fixed on red ones.

"You were a hero to me, you know." Roman switched to Sokovian, which made Bucky perk up a little. "Dozens of kills, fantastic really. Hardly any scratches when returning from missions." Roman took a step closer to the Winter soldier still staring into his icy blue eyes. "I trained with you, I was...taken to Siberia with Fa-." He paused and looked at the ground. Bucky's eyes didn't look anywhere else than the young fighter. The warlock lifted his head and ghosted a hand over the right side of Bucky's temple.

The soldier sinked to the floor, a hard bang caused several coffee pots and chairs to shake. He set his metal palm to the floor, his eyes were two times larger than before.

"Now...look at you. Under Steve Rogers' spell, fighting for nothing. Changing nothing. Do you know how much pain they put in each member. Hard. Hard labor. You saw what happened to the man in the grey suit?!" Roman spat. Bucky was calm, he still didn't say anything.

He noticed that Bucky looked different. A nice shaved chin, with some prickles of hair on his upper lip and lower chin. Clean long brown hair, and his eyes weren't dark any more. They seemed lighter, they had quite a heroic glow almost. He was...healthy.

"Monroe." Roman mouthed. He quickly switched to English. "Monroe was a lie. It's still a lie, stop playing with me!" He moved closer to the Winter soldier. To Bucky's surprise he didn't flick his wrist or send wisps flying at him. He leveled his eyes at Barnes and his breathing slowed.

Bucky moved his metallic muscle slightly, which made him flinch. He quickly raised a hand and flicked his wrist downward, sending him to the floor. He quickly shuffled behind Bucky, sending his arms and hands in a downward motion, which made Bucky collapse entirely, body spread out on the floor. Roman knelt beside him and waved his fingers at his temple, which caused Bucky's clear blue eyes change into a deep treacherous crimson.

...

Roman did his best to straighten his frame once he entered the 'ring'. His father always pointed out that he slouched. Mostly because of hard telekinetic labor.

It was dark, muggy and smelled of gas and smoke. Roman rubbed his shiny red boot on the floor, scratching away brown residue, copper perhaps, on the ground. Strucker laid a hand on his trainee and pushed him forward commanding him to take his spot.

He was only a level 2 in the Hydra accords. But his 'father' promised to raise it soon, if he passes the 'test', whatever that meant.

There seemed to be a spotlight on Roman, or so he thought. All he knew is that he was going to fight someone, or at least train with them. The spotlight seemed to take in someone else. Roman gasped and took a short step back.

It's him. The infamous Winter soldier.

Roman started to shake. Why didn't his father tell him that he was going to fight this man today?! He started to shake. As Baron pushed him forward more, Bucky stood in his stance, ready to fight.

"This is one of the youngest recruits. Roman Strucker." A man patted Bucky's shoulder, the soldier didn't look back. "Telekinetic." His 'boss' whispered in his ear. Bucky's expression didn't change.

Roman exhaled and waved his arms around, forming red tendrils. Strucker crossed his arms and smirked widely at his 'son'. The Winter soldier pushed forward, throwing a punch at Roman. The young enhanced boy blocked the punch. He pushed his palms and leveled them at Bucky's metal fist.

He looked up at his opponent, eyes full of awe, yet worry. Bucky gritted his teeth and grunted as he swung a leg at his boots, causing Roman to collapse. Bucky stood up and adjusted his arm, causing it to crack several times.

"I am so sorry, he is still getting used to this." Strucker entered the ring and picked the young boy up. "He needs more training."

"He has an obsession with my trainee." Bucky's boss stated.

Strucker raised his head at the boss and adjusted his one eye glass. "That he does. Roman wishes to work with him, but of course...not at the moment."

"Yes of course."

Strucker then dragged Roman away, who was still staring in awe at the soldier. The last thing he saw of Bucky was the shiny glint of his arm. Until right now.

...

Barnes grunted and stood up, Roman let him. "I was weak at that time. And you were an...inspiration. I have no idea why you have such a soft heart for these, troubling souls."

Roman looked up and something entered his ears which made him go deaf. He looked at Bucky who was certainly saying something, but all the warlock could see what his lips moving in a fast motion. The screaming in his ear caused him to do it himself and plummet to the ground. He looked up, hands still covering ears and noticed a man in a grey suit.

The War machine stopped using his supersonic sound waves and lowered his suit to the ground. James Rhodes put a hand on Bucky and quickly spoke. "Get him to the ground. Now."

Bucky stood still for a while, but then nodded, grabbing the teens coat. He noticed a grin on his face, his eyes wide open, with a red shade to his eye and the rims of it.

'You fool. Don't do this.'

'Why the hell shouldn't I? None of this is real, the Avengers are dirty liars.'

'You keep on hanging on to him, that's what Strucker wants. For you to focus on him.'

'You know damn well he's my father.'

'Then what am I to you?'

Roman's eyes were wider than before. The same voice he heard 2 days ago was present. And this time, he was actually communicating to him! He started to shake as he felt a strong metallic grip on each sides of his shoulders. He shut his eyes once more. He needed time to think, but he only had little time before War machine could pop his earlobes open again with that horrifying contraption.

All was dark. All was silent for a mere second. But Roman couldn't even escape from his mind. A flash of light blue erupted in his closed eyelids. Streaks and swirls surrounded every corner of his vision, mostly blue but some white. He shuttered at the same question that was asked 2 days ago.

'You didn't see that coming?'

'SHUT UP!'

Roman screamed as he ignited red around Rhodes and Bucky, throwing them through glass as shards cut through their metal limbs. Roman didn't blink back any tears, he waved his hands around, tendrils of blood red filled the small room and seeped out of the door.

His life was a lie. All of it, that dammed voice told him, Steve told him, Natasha told him, Nicholas J Fury told him. All he wished was to face his 'father' once more and ask him for the truth.

Everyone in the building so far was under a crimson spell, Roman assured that they must stay asleep for as long as he needed them to.

He trudged past Rhodes' and Barnes' limp bodies, finding a way to escape the HQ. He broke into a full sprint once he saw a large window.

'Faster, faster, faster.'

The voice again! It plagued Roman's mind like a sickness. He grabbed his head before taking a leap out of the large glass window. His nails pressed into his hair, then made their way to the skin. He could have sworn he'd drawn blood, and that his right black thumb would be chipped. He let go of his head, assuming the voice was gone.

His palms were leveled at the window. Out came a spark of red, tendrils followed and the glass was shattered right before he took his grand leap, finally out of the HQ. He landed with a ripple of red at his feet, it cleared and he slowed down once he noticed several figures marching towards him.

Avengers trainees. Pathetic.

The men in blue suits carried what looked like a large cannon. Several took out pistols and some assault rifles. Roman stayed perfectly still, yet his hands still moved. He heard shouts of 'get ready men!' and 'prepare for fire!'.

'They are giving you a chance, are you sure you want to take it this far? Strucker is messing with your mind don't you see?'

Roman looked at the concrete and the grass below him. He lifted his red rimmed eyes as his hands rose higher. Fingers twitching, red pouring out of his fingertips. He shook his head at the voice inside him.

'Hail Hydra.'

He positioned himself once the large cannon was fired. What was it supposed to do? Shoot him into outer space and he will disappear in a matter of sparkles like a cheesy cartoon? He bent down and created a blood red shield. The cannon fire hit him. The bright yellow glow shook his ribs and limbs harder than he ever felt in all the months of bullets hitting him. He never felt an impact like this.

Roman was drawn back, the grass and dirt burrowed under his boots.

'That was a chance, I believe they won't go hard on you anymore.'

Roman shook his head again and broke into another sprint, this time he told himself to go even faster than before. He was going to bust out of here.

He held his hands up, the crimson shield still in the grip of his fingers. The men began to fire as bullets reflected the shield, dropping to the ground. Roman still had his shield up as he waved his arms around, throwing men backwards, side to side, to and fro. He managed to get one stuck in a tree.

He bolted into the woods of upstate New York, not knowing where to go next.

Once he was farther away from the facility, he flicked his wrist, making sure each Avenger woke up properly. After that he put his hands on his legs and bent over, heaving for air. He lifted his head and wiped sweat off his brow. "You didn't see that coming?" He bellowed.

He softly touched his mouth and took a deep breath, astonished that THAT sentence came out of his mouth. He lowered his muddy hand and examined his right black thumb, then the left. The left always resembled his mother and the right he painted for Strucker.

He looked back at the way he ran from, then his hand, then back again. His right hand shook and he squinted his eyes. Tears streamed down his face and landed on his palm and right thumb. Roman use his left hand to claw at the right one, scraping off most of the black. He screamed as he then scraped his nail off with all his strength.

The warlock rubbed his nailless right thumb softly, as tears continued to drop. He broke down and sobbed loudly. He dug his hands into the ground, causing the right thumb to throb with pain even more. He beat the ground, as red pooled out of the dirt and floated around him like smoke.

After a while he was calm, Roman stood up, but did not adjust his posture.

'In the end, every man shows himself.'

He nodded at the female voice in his head. He knew exactly who it was and he wasn't afraid to respond back.

'But I didn't do anything-'

Roman began to sprint through the forest, throwing sticks away from him to make room. The wilderness turned more and more red with each step he took, with each plant he pushed out of the way.

'You all showed me myself. Now I must finish the job.'


	7. Pastel blue

**AN: Shoutout to Amber the Awesome Fangirl! She posted a fanfic read for this story on YouTube. Her channel his called fire user. Check it out, she does a good job reading it and her feed back gave me life! Thank you Amber! :) ~Moonmilk**

Pastel blue

Steve sat on the guest bed. It was cold, hardly used. Captain America rested his hand on his cheek and sighed. Some part of him knew Roman could snap, and blow the place apart, or at least the communication room. He just didn't know a 17 year old boy had the guts to blow almost the whole place apart.

His head still hurt and he noticed red in his peripheral vision. He felt this symptom with Wanda, when she triggered a cringe worthy thought in his mind about a year ago. Now a sleep spell? Hydra is obsessed with telekinetic kids.

Steve scanned the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the used pajamas on the dresser drawer. He looked at the door right when it swung open. Wanda exhaled sharply and adjusted the cotton bandage on her head. She dragged herself across the room, the white fabric tails connected to her hair glided softly the air. She sat next to Steve with out even saying a word. They both looked at the ground for a moment, until Wanda lifted her head, pushing back some brown locks.

"I-I'm sorry this happened."

"Me too."

Wanda nodded awkwardly and picked at her nails and flexed her fingers slowly, releasing soft curls of red smoke. "I, um...I saw him again. It's still pretty hard to...have this realization inside me."

Steve nodded. "I understand."

"No you don't!" She bolted up ward. Wanda's brow arched as she looked at Steve. Her hands quivered and she canceled her crimson flow. "Oh, I'm...I'm sorry that's-."

Steve nodded again and rubbed his hands on his forehead. "I'm sorry this keeps happening to you. And to Roman."

"I wonder...if he'll ever realize that Nick Fury is telling the truth." She sat down again, the springs shaking slightly on the small queen bed. Steve pressed his lips together and folded his arms, still staring at the ground.

"How is Pietro tied into this?"

"I'm not sure. We need to find him again, has Viz sent another track out."

"Working on it I guess." Rogers shrugged. Wanda responded with a quick 'ok' and took a deep breath. Before she could exhale Rogers lifted his head and pursed his lips. "May I?"

Wanda tilted her head and then realized. She titled her head towards him and he set his right hand on her hairline and the left on the bandage. He slowly unraveled it to reveal a deep gash on the side of her head.

"Bad?" She giggled.

"Erm, well I wouldn't- uh yeah." He chuckled. "I can change it."

Wanda nodded as Steve stood up and began to make his way out of the room. The door knob turned and the caramel board of wood was swung open to reveal Rhodey in bandages, along with Bucky.

"Oh, you guys um...were we interrupting something?"

"No, not at all." Steve told Rhodes.

"Well this fella right here only has minor injuries, pretty lucky." He motioned to Bucky who smirked somewhat proudly.

"You ok, Buck?" Steve put his hands on his hips. The winter soldier stretched out his metal arm, a freak noise was made.

"May need some oil."

Steve put his head back and laughed. He rested a strong hand on his shoulder and shook him a few times. He slowed it down and looked into his friend's cold yet bright eyes. "You fought him?"

"Last time I checked, he hates us. I heard him." Rhodey sighed and shook his head, the cotton bandages swerved with his movements.

"I trained with him. He really admired my work as a Hydra soldier. Young Roman was...afraid, unsure of what was to become of him. I easily knocked him down, his strength wasn't so good at that time. But now, he's stronger than before." Steve arched his brow and licked his lips.

"We must get cleaned up. James, make sure Vision has the tracker working. Buck, come with me, talk with me. Fury would love to hear this." He patted his friends metallic arm and escorted him out of the guest room. Rhodes made his way to the control room where Vision and Natasha were working.

Wanda cleared her throat and took off the bandage, now fully exposing the large cut on her temple. Steve rolls his eyes and chuckled. "Couldn't you get that yourself?"

Wanda pursed her lips and extended her arm. A bandage roll covered in red tendrils quickly floated to her, and Steve ducked just in time.

"See?"

"Sorry, sometimes I just like playing the queen." She smirked and began to cut a new strip.

"I think that's Stark's thing." Bucky crossed his arms and grinned.

"Well he has some competition." She placed the new bandage over her head and began to wrap it around her. "Go boys. I will join later."

Steve gave a respectful gentleman's nod, same with Bucky. The two heroes made their way through the dingy, mucky rooms, full of debris caused by Roman's episode. After escorting his friend through the war-zone rooms, they made it to a safe spot with a full glass window, getting a full view of the city.

"I don't know how we are going to do this."

Bucky drew in a deep breath. "He's much more powerful now. If we find him, we don't know what or who he will have we him. He still believes in Strucker."

"Well," Steve crossed his arms, his hand rubbing on one of his elbows. "I'm sure Nat and Fury can construct a search party." He turned to his faithful pal. "Shield can correspond."

"Steve," Bucky groaned slightly and put a hand on his hip, staring outside.

"Tony has good tracking systems. We can certainly use some of his, er...his, androids, I think he has a certain name for him-."

Steve is usually never like this in front of anyone but Bucky. Barnes was used to hearing Steve's ideas of combat, forming groups, or even a decision of what restaurant to go to on a Saturday evening. Steve only rambles with him.

"Steve, this is not the war!" Bucky yelled. Steve looked at his friend, he sighed and pressed a palm to his forehead. Bucky could notice a slight glint in his eyes. He quickly looked away and let Steve fully recover.

"We still need a plan." Captain America shook his head, arms now crossed again. "It's been four hours since the track has been set. Please get ready Buck, we can't lose him, and we can't lose to Hydra."

"You're right. I feel for the kid." Bucky pressed his lips together and turned, ready to head into the room where Nat and Vision were controlling the tracking devices. "I saw you help him get into the HQ, and clothe him, show him the shower room. You care for him Steve."

"I know he means well," Rogers stepped closer to his friend's back.

[Roman quickly rushed through the security check in the JFK national airport. He threw his necklace in the bin and eyed the police man, who quickly patted him down. Once he was out, he fondled in his pocket, flipping a credit card around.]

"Wherever he is, or whatever he's doing,"

[He didn't smile at the steward, nor the pilot once he entered the plane. He took his seat next to a young mother and her child, who was sucking on a pacifier. He crossed his legs and messed with the credit card more. His face turned red once the steward moved past him.]

"We all know where he's going to end up in the end." Steve bellowed.

'Hello passengers, it will be about 8 hours until we arrive in Sokovia, I hope you all enjoy your trip and prepare for takeoff.'

...

Roman walked slowly through the Sokovian airport. He rubbed his ears frantically to remove the pain. This was his first flight after all, his body wasn't used to the elevation.

He swerved past a McDonald's and spotted the mother and daughter ordering lunch. The baby bounced up and down in her mothers arms as she giggled uncontrollably. The mother smiled and let her daughter have a bite of her ice cream.

Roman picked up his pace. He still messed with the plastic rectangle in his coat pocket, carefully avoiding the edges so his bandaged right thumb so it wouldn't get cut again.

The airport wasn't as large as the JFK airport, but it certainly had its convenience stores and a few worldwide fast food chains. Roman wasn't hungry, he was only fixated on the forest he spent a whole year in. He had to find that cabin.

The female voice entered him again. Very soft, very quiet.

'Hello.'

He stopped dead in his tracks and opened his mouth. He closed it quickly and picked up his pace. He started to communicate with the girl.

'Wanda Maximoff, whatever you are trying to state, I suggest you save it until I say so.'

'Roman, please...where are you?'

He cut the location off in his mind so no one could find him. He knew that weird android had some sort of tracking device in his system. He just had to keep on walking.

'I will soon let you know once my mission is complete.'

'Your mission can't be completed alone. I- I'm sorry about the pictures. I knew it triggered you to-.' Wanda's voice paused.

'That was the last time I'll let Strucker mess with me. I could see everything then, mother, father, the lilacs.'

'Yes...and I saw too.' She responded. 'Roman please, we all need to help. You are going through a change and I wish to support you. I went through it myself and...my brother was also there to help me change sides.'

The male voice entered Roman again. The voice was silent, whispery, it only said things Roman couldn't even make out. He shook his head.

'I appreciate your offer. But I need to handle this myself.' He looked out the window and saw a clear cobalt sky. He examined the planes taking off into the clearness, then slowly becoming smaller. He had to admit it was quite peaceful, for he hasn't seen a blue sky in a year. The voice whispered in his ear again.

'You're listening to something. I hear it too.' Wanda said.

Roman kept on walking. He made his way out of the airport and ran to the subway line, ready to board. 'Another voice.'

'I have one too,' Wanda sounded like she was sighing. 'It's...well. My brother.'

'Strucker told me all about him. I am...so very sorry.'

Wanda's voice was choked. 'His voice always repeats the same words. The words he told me when we were fighting Ultron.' Her voice was shaky now, which made Roman arch his brow. 'Y-you didn't...see that coming.' She ended it with a chuckle.

Roman muttered to himself and took a seat on the far end of the subway. 'Your brother...speaks to me. Sometimes I hear myself saying his words.'

Wanda's breath hitched and tiny whimpers escaped. 'Roman...I don't know what's going on. But you need to give me your location, please. I only wish to help you. The winter soldier wants to help, Steve wants to help.'

The subway shook and Roman held onto a bar. There was a small tv screen in the corner as well, depicting a 'breaking news' story. He watched a young blonde woman moved her mouth almost frantically. The headlines showed the words. 'Young Hydra recruit escapes upstate NY. Avengers hope to track him down.' Scenes of the plaza attack were played, and an explosion of red within the HQ. He shuttered and lowered his head. Thank god he was wearing different attire now. He just purchased a comb, to change his hair and a black jacket and green boots. He shoved the necklace in his pocket before boarding the plane.

'You didn't tell him anything have you? About our conversations?'

Wanda replied with a quick. 'No.' She took a deep breath and responded. 'I want to help and Steve and the others want to take part in whatever your doing as well. I know they would.'

Roman cut Wanda's communication off instantly and continued to watch the news broadcast dedicated to Strucker's son.

...

He was now in Sokovia. It felt the same, but the weather was a bit more...sunny? Usually it was covered with clouds this time of year, the sunlight gave Roman a sense of determination.

First, he needed a place to stay. He flipped the black hoodie over his head and shoved his red coat in its overly large pocket. He noticed the Plaza was blocked off by police tape and server all news reporters were their, giving the latest scoop on the newest Hydra attack. Er, kidnap also.

He found a dingy motel on the edge of the city. Perfect, near the forest. He quickly entered the key to his new 'stolen' credit card, Stacy. He stole it from a motorcyclist with at least a dozen tattoos on his arms. He guessed Stacy upon seeing the name on his right arm. Easy peasy.

After Roman set his belongings in his room he quickly ran to a drug store across the street. With his hood still tugged over his head, he entered the pharmacy with his head down.

He grabbed a stick of eyeliner and a few pieces of gum. He was able to control the woman at the front desk to give him a discount. He shoved the two objects in his pocket and bit his lip as he made his way out of the store and into the sunny roads of the city. The woman stopped him and asked if he wanted to purchase anything else.

Roman paused and he lifted his head, yet his hoodie was still covering most of his face. He walked back to the woman and slammed a bottle of white polish on the counter.


	8. The Witch's cries

**AN: More juicy secrets yay**

The Witch's cries

Roman checked out of the hotel. He was grateful that the woman at the front desk was kind enough to give him a free carry on bag. Though he felt like a dork upon seeing the hotel's logo on the front, a bright yellow sun with a blue background. But he had to go with it. He shoved his clothes, gum, eyeliner, snacks, and the nail polish inside.

He entered 'Stacy' once again to aboard the bus. The destination took him to the outer parts of Sokovia. The warlock got off and began to trudge through the forest.

It was getting late, he could already see the bright mahogany sun dip into the horizon. Splashes of purple, pink and yellow erupted around him. Roman rubbed his left thumb, painted with the color of purity. Upon knowing the truth, he wanted to change the color of his nail. His mother represented white way better than black.

The shimmer of the polish seemed to glow in the sunset, which made Roman think of his mother again. The laughs, the cooking, the lullabies. The last moment he shared with her was pure utter heartbreak and terror, he never knew why she wanted to die this way, of course she swerved into the traffic on purpose.

Roman flipped his black hood over the caramel locks and kicked a few sticks out of boredom. He had to think, search for a soul. He needed to find the bunker, to gather as much information as he could, about his mother, his father, and maybe other Monroe relatives.

He shut his eyes and searched for a mind. Tighter and tighter he squeezed them, and he managed to find someone. But the mind was deceased. So someone is buried here? Someone died here? Maybe a Hydra recruit. He couldn't dig into the deceased mind, it only caused pain to him the more power he released, trying the read it.

A body was here and he knew it.

...

After about another 30 minutes of hiking, Roman found the cabin and bunker. He took one last look around the sunset forest, scouting for any intruders.

'One last warning, do not follow me Maximoff.' He through to the Scarlet witch.

No answer.

He flicked his wrist and the red tendril covered door swung open. Roman slowly walked inside and examined the cabin. Agent 425 and 426 weren't in their places. The lights were off. Roman could hear the faint creaks in the floor as he took careful steps. He came across the fake child agent 425 was supposed to carry. It's doll-like head was already ruined with dirt.

He scoffed and kicked down the plank of wood. He escalated down the shaft, without making a sound. He twisted his hands and fingers to illuminate the area, usually it was lit.

Eventually he jumped out of the shoot and landed flat on the floor. He waved his hands and arms around slightly, just in case there were any intruders. Everyone and everything was missing, it was abandoned now.

He could still remember the cold nights he suffered in as he approached his small, rusty cage. The warm bread, the agents, the wrath of his fa- Strucker.

He shuddered as he walked around the area, he scavenged for any document about his real parents, about Augustus. He then approached the monitor Strucker never told him to touch. He turned it on and millions of documents surfaced on the glossy screen. His fingers trembled as he raised it to the surface of the screen and quickly tapped a rectangle, giving the article a better view.

This one gave Roman the procedure that took place about a year and a half ago. He watched the video of his 16 year old self being penetrated by needles. He didn't move an inch when he heard the sharp screams coming from the clip, his eyes burned with crimson. He stopped the clip and carried on. He came across another one, it showed the same picture of his father.

Roman pressed it, while taking in a breath. It gave his fathers information, birth, death, reason of death, son...

Son.

Roman scrolled down and saw his own description. Taken in by Strucker...yes he already knows that! 'Failure of experimentation, step 2, the silver protocol.'

"What the hell?" Roman stuttered as he scrolled down. That was it. That was the end. Quotes and memories of Strucker filled his mind. Didn't he say he had to give Roman another procedure, was that the silver protocol? Was that why he didn't die due to his powers. What even was the silver protocol?!

He searched for more documents, none left about the procedure. He wanted to slam his fists on the counter and scream. Yes it was true, the Avengers were right about his father and mother. But what was it?!

Roman continued to search. He went in his cage, in other training rooms, no use. The only information he gathered was about his blasted childhood! He paced the floor now, biting his thumb, chipping the blanc off his nail.

He paused once he heard a creak, then again. He looked down and then to the side, he was facing a brick wall. Why would it be making such a sound. He traced the wall with his thumb, it certainly felt different. A clear colored force field bounced around him, then it faded, showing its true form. A hard wooden wall. He pressed it again and it formed an opening.

He walked slowly into the dark room, he rubbed his eyes, smearing the light eyeliner on his cheeks. The closer he came to the dark room the more he sensed a body. A soulless shell of a human. Was it Strucker? He was killed by Widow, maybe they disposed the body in this room?

He entered the room and sighed slightly, with a shaky hand he waved it around, assembling waves of crimson from his fingertips. That lit up the room. He scanned thoroughly and several things caught his eye.

Plugs and wires surrounded him. Several monitors were hooked up but hardly used, they were turned off. Roman swirled around, waving his fingers around to find things in the other corner. ... Nothing.

He turned back to the monitors and then he noticed something between him. Some sort of futuristic casket. Roman tilted his head and inched forward. He bent down and found a button in the front. Maybe this wasn't a casket after all.

He pressed it lightly and the room suddenly felt colder. The box glowed a bright cyan, as frozen air was trapped inside the casket, not being able to see what was in the glass.

Whatever was in there, was it trying to be preserved, kept? Roman then inched back and stopped his red flow. His fingers settled at his side and he looked at the casket in awe.

There was a rectangular button on the edge of the screen. He tilted his head and approached the strange cradle once more. His fingers reached for the button and it was flown open.

Cool air invaded his nostrils and mouth, causing him to gag. He shielded himself to let the rest of the frosty mixture depart. He rubbed his eyes again, causing his eyeliner to smear even more.

His lips trembled, his eyes wide, veins popped out of his neck and he clenched his teeth.

A skeleton laid on its side facing him. He could also notice some pieces of flesh, and blue fabric mattered around the bony figure. Roman pressed a palm to his mouth and gaged again. His knees buckled and down he went, with also his hot tears.

He began to hyperventilate and wheeze. His palm moved to the floor and his fingers started to form a clenched hand, rubbing his injured thumb on the floor.

...

Roman found himself in a new room. It was dark, but not as extreme as his cell, it had a blue tint. He could hear men shouting and chattering to once another. He scanned the room and began to move.

It seemed like no one noticed him. He crossed his arms and continued to look around, wires, men, computers, needles...what was this? Me noticed a figure with long brown locks. It was Wanda.

His eyes grew wide and he suddenly felt himself taking off to see her. He stopped a few steps away from the young enhanced and tied to speak. She was looking right at him, her eyes full of concern and fear. His lips trembled, chin dimpled, he put his hands behind his back and opened his mouth.

"W-Wanda-, I-I."

He felt a rush of wind and Wanda's eyes were suddenly taken off of him. She was looking...upward? A figure seemed to brush right past him and Wanda welcomed the male figure with a warm hug, she kissed the boy's cheek and he put her arm around her.

"Don't worry. Heh, you thought I couldn't survive that one? Training courses are not so bad." The boy with the white hair titled his head and smirked.

"Pietro, you know I worry for you...I just want you to remember that you need to live, I won't let them beat you to a pulp."

"Nonsense." 'Pietro' chuckled. He hugged Wanda again and squeezed tightly. "I will always slow down for you sister, whatever trouble you're in, I will always take my time to help you."

"You do tend to rush things a bit. I'm glad you're going to act like my Pietro for once in front of me again."

"Are you saying I've changed. I'm still me, sister." He laughed again, hands on hips.

"The speed has changed you...a..bit." She chewed on her lip slightly.

"Well, I assure you I will still take care of you, I will still love you and I will make sure you won't get hurt. Speed is physical, you can race against the clock, can you're heart ever run away from the past? No, my heart will never change. They cannot change my heart." With that he hugged Wanda once more.

...

'Wanda, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, where are you? I need you, I understand! Wanda please hurry, please they have him!' His mind screamed.

His breathing hasn't calmed down, he could feel beads of sweat down his temple and on his brow. He could not stop the red from seeping out of his finger tips.

'Wanda!'

No response.

He cried heavily. More tears splashed to the ground. That was him, they had Pietro all along and they never told him. Strucker hardly even mentioned him, maybe once.

Roman sat up quickly. He huffed as he gripped his knees, then turned on one of the monitors. He quickly uploaded a document by typing in Quicksliver's name.

'The conduct of Roman has gotten out of hand, that's why this protocol is significant to him, and to Hydra itself. Two bloods will be combined, two souls, two cries of help that were cut short and changed into someone new, stronger. Pietro's relation to Wanda Maximoff is remarkable, there was a possibility he could have gained her psyche abilities, but speed took over his body. Still, in his blood he contained the capability of becoming a young warlock. This is just what are new test subject needed.' Strucker narrated on a clip.

Roman couldn't take it anymore. He slowly slid to the ground once he saw the blood of Pietro injected into his unconscious body. By the time it was in his stream, he was normal, functioning and ready for training.

He exhaled, inhaled, exhaled. It didn't do the trick. He wheezes and let out sharp cry. His eyes turned red as millions of memories flowed through him at once.

'Who decides who's weaker?'

'I take it out and look at it every day.'

'You didn't see that coming?' That smirk in the Sokovian forest.

'You didn't see that coming.' In Africa.

'You didn't see that coming...?' Blotches of blood. In Sokovian grounds. This time weaker.

Roman could have sworn he'd drawn blood by biting the sides of his cheeks. He clawed at his hair and slammed his hands on the hard concrete.

'Wanda! Steve?! Mom, Dad! Strucker?! Anyone?!'


	9. Past

**AN: See if u can see a reference I used from chap 1 ;)~Moonmilk**

Past

'Wanda, Wanda, Wanda.'

It took a while for his sentences to lose names. It went from 'Strucker, Steve, Wanda', to just Scarlet Witch's name alone.

Roman cowered next to the cradle, still rubbing his hands and his head manically.

'So he's in me, I have blood in me and his ghost has been haunting me.' He gritted his teeth and let out a long and aggressive hiss. "It wasn't my fault!" He screeched, once he tried to stand up his knees buckled again. Once his patella hit the ground it ignited a small field of red smoke.

'It was to keep you alive. You would have been dead by now if it wasn't for me.'

It was him. Roman hissed harder, his fists clenched and his heart hammering. "What if I never wanted to live?!" He stared at the ceiling, his neck trailed with dark purple veins. He clenched his fists harder trying not to unleash a field of ruby.

'I am you, you are me. We are more alike than you think.'

"I am Roman Monroe, son of Eliza and Augustus Monroe, Sokovian native. I am not Pietro Maximoff." His voice lowered. "They should have just left my body, I should have been buried like my mother." He sputtered some words after that, Pietro's voice was silent for a moment.

'Yes I know, you're right no doubt,'

"Then get out of my head. Let me die, get your blood out!" He clawed at his chest now.

'I understand your sorrow friend. Please, let me help. Wanda will be interested. She wished to bond with you. We are all alike, all three of us. Brother-.'

Roman cut Pietro off. "Then what will you do? Will you be with me? Follow me around and give us words of serenity when we need it?"

'I wish for us to form together soon. If you are ready, I believe we could do great things together.'

Roman sighed and opened his chapped lips. Right before he could speak, he let out a gasp when he was interrupted.

A strong, curious male voice was called. "Kid?" The captain.

Pietro seemed to have left. Roman scotched closer to the box and drew his legs up, putting his head between them.

He heard a gun cock, then a few more whispers. 'Over here.' 'C'mon.' Two large male figures stepped in the room carefully. He noticed one of the men's right arm was gleaming. Roman shoved his head back in his legs and shook slightly.

Bucky raised his assault rifle and pointed the barrel directly at him. The clicks of their shoes were hardly heard, almost peaceful. Barnes them cocked it again which made Roman jump. Steve leveled his shield to his face and bent down, lower and lower. He could also notice a female behind them.

He lifted his head up again, this time higher than before.

"Steady kid. We're here. We have you." Steve muttered slowly. Roman didn't give in, he was still afraid, still nervous. What would happen to him, would he just hale him out of the room like a dog. What will the director Fury do?

"Stay back." Bucky rasped at Wanda, who wanted to get in the action. "He might self destruct."

'Self destruct? Pietro, what do I do? Friend please help!' No words from the speedster inside him. Roman steadied himself upward and stared into Steve's icy blue eyes. Rogers held out a hand towards him, he only stared at it.

"Come on, we need you back." The Captain spoke in a clear tone. The echoes of his voice gave Roman slight chills. His gloved hand touched Steve's, it trembled in his grasp. Rogers nodded and was about to pull the boy up.

Roman's eye lids fluttered. He pressed his left hand to the cradle, covering the button.

Rogers looked at the cradle and his lips moved to the side. He sighed and motioned his pal to check the object. Roman gasped once he saw Bucky move towards him. He shook his head but the Winter Solider grabbed his hands with force and pressed the button.

Roman whimpered as Steve pulled him upward. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. Steve put an arm around the boy, cocking a brow once he noticed tears on the ground.

"Buck?" Cap gasped once he noticed Bucky's grief stricken face. Roman looked up and witnessed the look, then shoved his face below his coat, barricading himself under the black leather.

Rogers moved past the warlock and approached his friend, looming over the suspicious object. His brows knitted together as he sputtered some words Roman couldn't make out. The captain put a palm to his forehead and scrunched his face. He shuffled towards Roman again and grabbed his shoulders.

"Did you know about this?" Surprisingly, it was still calm and peaceful. Steve's jaw flexed as he gritted his teeth. Steve tasted iron. In the back, Bucky was sighing, his head still looming over Pietro's remains.

Roman shook his head as his tears continued to flow.

"Guys? Are you finished?" Wanda entered the dark room. Her hands were a fire red and she was carrying Roman's hotel room bag over her left shoulder. Steve looked up at her and moved past Roman once again.

"Yes, now please, lead the way." Steve started to escort the witch out. Wanda cocked a brow and looked over Steve's red white and blue colored shoulder. She then pressed a hand to his chest and moved past him. Steve sputtered again, trying to stop his friend, but it was too late.

"Wanda, I- wait Wanda please don't move." Roman pleaded. Wanda was now focused on the cyan cradle. She moved to Bucky, who tried to grab her arm. She looked down and gasped. The gasp turned into whimpers, then Bucky grabbed her arm tightly. "Wanda..." Steve gasped again, he ran to his friend and helped hold her.

Wanda grabbed a yellow bone and clenched it, her nails pressing hard against it. She started to shake. Steve held the witch, stroking her hair as she fell slowly. Barnes held her right hand and knelt down.

Roman saw it all. She was screaming bloody murder, just like he was when he first saw Quicksilver.

"Oh Wanda." He whispered.

'Oh Wanda.' Pietro murmured.

"Wanda, breathe. Breathe with me," Steve pressed her head to his chest and held her trembling hand, trying not to make her turn red. It was a miracle that Wanda didn't blow this place apart based on grief. "Hold on...you're ok." Rogers eyes were pink and glossy. He turned to his pal and shook his head. "There was a funeral and everything." He whispered over Wanda's loud cries. "I thought we had the body, I-I didn't know,"

Bucky rubbed her back and sighed with a stagger in his throat.

...

'So, they had a funeral for you?' Roman spoke in his mind.

'I guess, I didn't see the ceremony of course, I awoke once I was planted in your body.'

It was still hard for Roman to take this all in. He nodded to himself and bit his lip. 'Then I wonder who's body was it? At the funeral.'

'I don't know. Hydra knows how to cover up schemes, they can cover deaths easily.'

'Tell me about it.' Roman put a hand to his forehead, straining sweat and then silvery tears. He sniffed. 'I've seen several procedures of 'death' cover ups. But I never saw yours, they must've used a wasted agents body with a little makeup. Same with my death.'

Pietro sighed in his mind. 'I didn't mean for this to happen.' Roman knew he was watching Wanda. Her sobs got quieter, no red was released. Her sobs turned to faint whimpers. 'Oh, Wanda.'

Steve's used his right hand to wipe away a tear and used his left to cradle Wanda's head. Bucky was still massaging her back. The whimpers turned to sniffs, then Wanda drifted into a peaceful sleep. All was quiet.

Roman listened to the silent 'hum' of the room. Even Pietro was quiet.

Steve broke the silence by standing up, cradling the witch in his strong arms. Bucky was right next to his friend, hand still on Wanda's small back. "I contacted Vision and Romanoff. They will raid and collect all of the materials."

Roman only nodded. Soon Black widow would take Pietro's remains. Steve and Bucky passed the boy, giving him a warning that they will be departing soon. He didn't look back at the exit, he stared at the cyan cradle, lip quivering.

'I am sorry. I want you to be at peace you shouldn't be here.' Roman spoke in his mind once more to the speedster sharing his blood with him.

'I believe you can do good things, I am at peace. I will be with Wanda, I will be with you. We can be friends, no?'

'If you feel like this is the right choice. If your blood was taken out of me, we would both die...I don't know if I'm actually ready to go yet. You've changed my perception on this power, Pietro.'

'I'm glad.'

He sighed, eyes still locked on the box. 'So, you might actually take over me? I know you would want to talk to Wanda once more.'

'I think it would be best if you say things to her, through me.' Pietro suggested. His Sokovian accent got thicker the more sentences he spoke. 'That wouldn't be a problem I hope.'

"No, no not a problem." Roman said aloud. "We should get moving then."

'After you.'

...

Natasha greeted Roman with a gun to the temple. She was still focused on her self defense, after she found out what he did to Rhodes and Bucky. Roman quickly shot his hands up, showing peace.

"Quick, pick up." She put her gun in her suit and began to scout the bunker. Flashes of cyan blue followed her, it seemed to leave a ghost like trail as she moved. The suit was quiet remarkable in dark areas. "Director Fury doesn't want to wait any longer than 20 minutes. If that happens, well you'd be in for a real treat."

Roman quickly grabbed his bag and walked into a cradle room once more. Natasha and the android were busy cleaning up files and documents via Strucker's monitor.

He slipped off his shirt and rubbed the large hole on his shoulder. It would take a while for the bullet hole to heal, maybe if he negotiated with Nat she could order a doctor to fix it for him.

He grabbed his red jacket and his other black v neck shirt and slipped it on. Right before he was going to grab his pants a shuffle was heard.

"I'm almost done."

"You have much more to do, son."

Roman clenched his fists and turned. A smile creeped up the man's lips, his eye glass gleamed in the shadows. Strucker moved closer to Roman, hands behind hips, twined together.

"You're machine is remarkable. Information wasn't the only reason I came here for."

"My Pietro has given you more strength. I would've used Wanda but..that would take troops, weapons, the Avengers are harder and harder to face. But I am too. It seems like you've fallen into their trap now."

"Their no trap." Roman's mother tongue spat. "You are."

"Mr Monroe you are a broken machine. Not knowing how to function, not knowing how to do your job anymore," His fake father moved closer to him, hands still behind his back. Roman's eyes leveled to his hips, waiting for him to pull out, what, a gun? That would be pathetic.

Roman was correct, he shot both of his hands up, causing Strucker's to move as well. A gun was there, his index wrapped around the trigger. Roman's right arm moved back, pushing his hand above his shoulder. Strucker's reached further, the barrel pointed at Roman's forehead.

Strucker smirked, Roman signaled the hand to cock it. The warlock balled his hand in a fist and the gun popped.

"You're smart. You are so remarkable." Crimson left Strucker's hand and it was set at his side. He dropped the fake gun.

"Now then, let's settle this." Roman stepped even closer, until the two were face to face, scowling at each other. "You're weaponless, you have no backup, your son has turned against you. Where is your advantage?"

"Let's just say, I knew some sort of situation like this would turn up. I was prepared to fight Wanda once I gave her the abilities, just in case she all of a sudden 'fell off her rocker', but she was a good girl. It's a shame I lost her." Roman looked down at Baron's hand, it was glowing blue, veins popping.

"You-."

"Before the scepter was in Tony Stark's grasp, I gave myself an advantage." His hand lit up, a ball of blue and white light was in his grasp. "And I was blessed with this." He twirled his fingers around. "The man, er, the person that used the scepter gained this as well, in...stick form."

Monroe's hands lit up. His fingers flexed, losing breath, sweat starting up again. He wanted to cry for help, at least get Vision into this potential brawl. He didn't dare call though.

Strucker stayed still, expect his hand, which was still harnessing the light blue power.

"Would Eliza want this? Would she want her boy to die?"

Roman gritted his teeth. His boots shuffled backwards until he reached the wall, standing next to the cradle. His hands still moved about, harnessing red.

Baron couldn't wait any longer, the man shot a large blue sphere, almost penetrating his chest. Roman stopped it, cradling the ball in mid air with his hands. It twirled around in his invisible grasp.

Roman sent it flying to the ground in a heap of cobalt sparks. He charged at his fake father, wanting to claw at his cheeks his cold blue eyes, he wanted to rip that stupid eyeglass off.

Baron was sent back and he crashed into the concrete wall. Roman could hear the crack of bones. Spine, wrists...what else?

It was hard for Strucker to control the power now. He grabbed his pale wrist and winced. Roman approached him and pushed him to the ground, lower and lower, until small seams in the concrete surfaced.

Roman stopped, foam was seeping out of his mouth, but he didn't wipe it away. He shut his eyes slowly, then bent down, trapping his 'master' under him. He raised his left thumb and trailed it across his neck. Strucker didn't say a word, the cold blue eyes were lifeless, like a robot.

The warlock slowly raised his hands and leveled them at each side of his head. Red entered his system and Strucker winced and groaned. Roman began to twist his head to the side, then he pressed his left hand to Baron's left temple. He pushed down, listening to Baron's cries for help, the red trailed across his body, forming crimson restraints around his ankles and wrists, not allowing any blue to come out of his system.

Roman pushed harder.

Strucker was screaming.

But he wasn't.


	10. To the streets

To the streets

A magenta and vert figure phased through the room. Vision eyed Roman with a soft gaze. Roman exhaled slowly and stood up, hands covered in blood and red wisps.

"It is all stored," Vision tapped his yellow mind stone gently. He noticed the blood on the warlock's hands and paused. Roman looked down at Strucker's body, shaking his head. He turned and ran to Vision.

"I'm ready."

"It was the machine, the root of his survival, correct?"

"That's what he told me."

Vision nodded slowly and walked over to the body. "I can sense him, he's almost...connected to me." He turned around and looked at the young teen. "As you are. We all came from one primary source."

Roman bent down next to Vision, watching nothing but a motionless body. The strong metallic scent of blood burned his nose. The fume almost made him gag. "Liar," He whispered to his fake father, before standing up. Vision followed.

"Attached it," Romanoff's voice was able to be heard once the two exited the room for the last time. "place is going to blow." A faint beeping noise started, Roman cocked his head and eyed Strucker's cloning contraption. A small sticky bomb was attached, beeping crimson. "One minute, Vizh, take him out, I can do it myself." With that, Natasha disappeared, looking for a way to get out of the bunker.

So little time, so much to look at. Roman took one last look at his, dingy 1 year old home. He balled his hands into fists, causing his broken thumb to throb in pain. He wanted to scream, sob, blow the place apart.

But it was too late. Vision slowly and carefully put a cold red arm around him, Roman nodded and climbed on his back, the softness of Vision's golden cape gave him less anxiety and stress.

In a part of his mind, he wanted to thrash Vision in the chest, pull his stringed heart out. Yet the other side wanted to give him compassion, caring words. The android was an Avenger, and no doubt has the team showed kindness to him. He needed to return the favor.

He wondered what could happen to himself and Pietro. If they merge, would he get speed abilities, would Pietro's physical form return, his soul is with him, but what did he mean about merging and forming together? Into one person?

He clutched Vision's cape as he slowly escalated up the bunker, not even looking back at his old home.

...

It was midnight already, the full Sokovian moon shined on the androids golden cape, like a prince or a knight. He set Roman down about a mile or two away from the cabin/bunker.

Three.

Roman exhaled and crossed his arms. Vision was perfectly calm, he did not stare at the boy or mention anything, he too stared at the moon and the cabin.

Two.

Vision lowered his head, the moon causing his shiny gem to light up.

One.

Roman jumped once the exploding device went off. The cabin covered in red and orange, little flecks traveled to them and tickled Roman's skin.

Suddenly the fire went out like magic. Natasha stepped out of the forest shadows and crossed her arms. "Thank Stark for that, pretty nifty huh?" She raised her arms and shot a small grenade, it exploded into a small fire, she pressed a blue and black button and the flames wore out.

Roman watched, mouth agape. "I never knew that would become a reality? Does Stark supply you with everything?"

Black Widow cocked her head. "Well, that's classified. Speaking of Stark I think he is interested in meeting you, but-." She stopped and sighed. "I think you need rest, the leader of Shield and Tony will speak with you tomorrow."

...

Roman returned to the comfort of the guest room. The essence made him fall asleep immediately, he didn't even remove his clothes. Steve and Natasha spent the rest of the night talking and discussing the real death of Strucker, how the cloning cradle was destroyed and what will they do with Roman.

The meeting between Roman, Stark and Director Fury was canceled and rescheduled after several depressing outbursts by the warlock. Roman was still shaken by the sights of Pietro's remains and his parents. Steve, Bucky and Sam let him cry on their shoulders, they gave him supper in bed and was careful when asking him questions.

Pietro mostly talked to him in his sleep. The two discussed Wanda, the Avengers and his parents, what to do for the rest of his life and try to manage with a talking hero inside his head. Still felt a tad creepy to him.

They mentioned merging, eventually Pietro's speed might enter his blood stream, possibly giving him some of Pietro's traits, abilities and physical looks, yet Roman would still be there, just a little different. Roman wasn't sure it was a fantastic idea, he dropped the conversation that night and drifted to sleep, the tear stains on his cheeks dried.

Roman wasn't the only one who was grief stricken. Wanda was furious at Hydra for using his body as a powers source, parts of her wanted to insult Roman. Yet other wanted to help him, to reach him, to reach Pietro.

Her and Roman slowly healed and were able to roam the HQ once again. Roman met with Tony Stark and Fury, the billionaire was able to convince Roman to possibly help with small missions. He started calling him 'Male Wanda', which made him slight discouraged, but he could manage the living arrangement of missions and the luxury of the HQ.

Wanda and Roman trained one on one for several weeks. Their friendship blossomed and Pietro could also communicate with his sister once again. Roman chuckled at the happy explanations between his and Wanda's mind. Some parts were so emotional, Wanda almost fainted, she was so happy, yet surprised to talk with her brother.

The two kept secrets as well, Wanda was open and honest about her story and Roman was with his. He told her about his emotions and wanted outbursts, it was hard to keep all of his emotions in and Wanda completely understood.

Roman told Wanda his idea of leaving the HQ for quite a while and visit Sokovia, to his parents old house and the field of lilacs. Wanda was a little hesitant, she didn't want to leave her brother again, and her new friend, but she understood his curiosity.

...

It's been a month since Roman was brought into the facility. He had meetings with Everett K Ross, T'Challa, and even the president. He was taken off the wanted list of Hydra criminals and continued to do mission service.

Until 4 weeks later. The first of the new month.

Steve held up his shield and blocked Bucky's thrashing. He pushed his rival to the ground and trapped his hands with his shield. The friends broke out in laughter and Steve helped his fallen friend up.

"Well you seem a little bit off today. You've taken a different route in combat?"

"No, I uh...maybe that soothing chai medicine for my cough is still in my system."

"Possibly, it has gotten chilly outside, speaking of you diagnosis."

"Well everything's changing. Roman has certainly been enjoying this, I won't lie, fall weather is better than that damn abomination called a heat wave."

Steve chuckled and adjusted his shield. "We're is the little warlock." Steve started calling him that right after Tony mentioned 'Male Wanda'.

"Not sure, I don't think he's outside, he usually is this time of day." Bucky scratched the whiskers on his chin.

'Steve.' His ear crackled and he touched it. 'We have some trouble. Wanda and I are on it. Follow if you want, just warning you.' "It's Nat. She needs help."

"Do you want me to follow?" Bucky muttered.

"No, stay." Steve took off and ran out of the training room. "I'll take care of this."

Steve ran through the halls, no one was in sight, was it on lock down? A figure brushed against him, he left leather. Roman. Steve twisted and saw him run towards the window. Steve began to dash after him, why was he like this? He thought Roman felt relieved that he was saved by them, he was a full fledged Avenger!

Steve's prediction was right, Roman jumped out the window, blue grey glass shards slightly covered in red hit his shield. Romanoff caught up with him and Wanda was right behind her.

"He's fast, he knocked me to the ground slightly, all that training gave him even more strength."

Steve wanted to run again, but with a slight touch from Natasha, he stopped.

"I can take him."

"Why is he leaving?" Steve grasped Wanda's shoulders lightly.

"I'm not so sure." She lied. "But we have a connection Steve, I'm sure I stop him."

"Better not be Hydra," He muttered and stepped back. "Take him back to the HQ once you catch him. That's an order."

"Sounds like my kind of plan." Wanda began to sprint as fast as she could, she jumped out of the broken window and landed in a heap of red swirls. She noticed Roman on the concrete, next to a strip of grass. He put one foot on it and was ready to take off into the forest once more.

A crimson tug was on the back of his red jacket. He grunted as he was pulled back.

'You knew this would happen.'

'I have a way out, I need to go there, to find more facts.'

'I want you to go too, but you know how my sister feels.'

Roman was turned by Wanda, the red started to build up around him, but then it was slowly turned down. She let him go with her powers and Roman was standing perfectly still. Wanda looked at the ground and leveled her hand at the grass. A strip of lavender entered her hand and she clenched it.

Wanda threw it at him with red tendrils and Roman caught it with his.

"Go." She muttered.

Roman could've sworn he heard Pietro's chuckle.

AN: Thank you guys for reading this! Sorry this last chapter is kinda short, if you guys want a sequel I would love to write it, but unfortunately I am working on two other peices right now, a Christmas one and a Thor one. But I will return to this story if you guys would want me too :) and thank you once again Amber, your fanfic readings rock! See you next story ~Moonmilk


End file.
